In general, an automobile absorbs vibration, which is transmitted from a road surface via wheels when the automobile travels, by using a suspension system, thereby providing occupants with a more comfortable ride.
A stabilizer is provided in the automobile to minimize sway of an automotive body in a left and right direction, which is caused when the road surface is vertically winding or the automobile turns to the left and the right.
The stabilizer includes a stabilizer bar, and stabilizer links coupled to both ends of the stabilizer bar.
The stabilizer bar is disposed at a lower side of the automotive body so as to elongate in the left and right direction toward left and right wheels, and each of the stabilizer links has one end coupled to the stabilizer bar, and the other end coupled to a left or right shock absorber, such that the stabilizer bar is connected with the left and right shock absorbers by means of the stabilizer links coupled to both ends of the stabilizer bar.
Meanwhile, recently, an active rotary type stabilizer (ARS), which has an actuator to adjust roll stiffness of the stabilizer bar depending on the circumstances, is widely used.
The active rotary type stabilizer is configured so that a pair of half-stabilizer bars is coupled at both ends of the actuator, and adjusts roll stiffness of the pair of half-stabilizer bars by operating the actuator depending on a degree of the rolling motion of the automobile, thereby stabilizing a posture of the automobile.